


Every freckle, every scar (you're a work of art)

by lover_44



Series: Gasping at glimpses of gentle true spirit [2]
Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22339093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44
Summary: But the thing was, Tugger had learned from early on in life that everything he tried to do nicely like his brother Munk never worked, so his only resort was to be as rebellious as possible. Being interested this much in someone was very new to him, and as much as the whole sweets and notes things had worked, that was pretty much safe for him. It was music, something he had been born to do. But the normalcy of a date with someone? Someone he genuinely cared? Hell, no.
Relationships: Mr. Mistoffelees/Rum Tum Tugger
Series: Gasping at glimpses of gentle true spirit [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Every freckle, every scar (you're a work of art)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I found you hidden in plain sight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338913) by [lover_44](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_44/pseuds/lover_44). 



> This is a direct continuation of I found you hidden, this is their date.  
> Title belongs to Boy e Bear's song Work of Art.

Tugger Deuteronomy knew his reputation as a heart breaker preceded him, and that was worrying. He had received enough warnings not only from his brother Munk, but also from his wife Demeter, and calling Mistoffelees out on a date like that in the coffee shop? Rough, unplanned, and maybe too soon. Tugger Deutoronomy _was_ _panicking_. 

"Maybe I should cancel, Bomb" he says to his cellphone as he facetimes his friend Bomb Allury. All the way across the sea in New York, Tugger was happy to only see her roll her eyes, sure she would have slapped him on the side of the head by now.

"You're a dumbass" Tugger just sighs, knowing that sooner or later Cassandra's opinion, Bomb's girlfriend and for whom she stayed behind in New York, would come "She's right, you want to cancel and break his heart before even trying? Wow, Tugger, that's spetacularly stupid even for you" it's Bomb's answer, and Tugger just moves a hand through his hair, trying to anchor his nervousness down at least a little. It doesn't work.

"I'm going to take him to Jenny's Cantina for lunch. I think he is going to like her pie with ice cream as dessert" he says after some thought. Both Bomb and Cassandra nod, it feels like a small win.

"Just be yourself, Tugger" It's what Bomb says, only to have one eyebrow arched from Cassandra "Maybe not too much, though," she grins, they laugh. The conversation does nothing to help ease Tugger's nerves.

But the thing was, Tugger had learned from early on in life that everything he tried to do nicely like his brother Munk never worked, so his only resort was to be as rebellious as possible. Being interested this much in someone was very new to him, and as much as the whole sweets and notes things had worked, that was pretty much safe for him. It was music, something he had been born to do. But the normalcy of a date with someone? Someone he genuinely cared? _Hell, no._

The date, of course, was a complete disaster. He picked up Mistoffelees -who was wearing the starred scarf, mind him- at the coffee shop on his motorbike, and even though the ride to Jenny's cantina wasn't long, he could feel the death grip the other had on his waist, and how his slim body shook once they got there "I'm so sorry, we can take a car or walk back" Tugger offered, to witch Mistoffelees just silently nodded. 

From there, a series of unfortunate events happened. Tugger managed to drop the shredded parmesan cheese container simultaneously all on his plate and table, the wine they were drinking tasted like sour vinegar and to top it all off, in the hurry to pay the bill before Mistoffelees could see, he made a too wide movement with his hands that lead to Mistoffelees's plate of pie and ice cream flying straight to his shirt. His _white_ shirt. There was an awkward moment of silence. _This is it_ , Tugger thought. _He is going to get up and never look in my face again._

"I am so sorry, Misto" Tugger said, meekly offering him a towel napkin. When Mistoffelees took the napkin instead of just getting up and leaving, Tugger let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"It's fine, everytime I wear white something bad happens, that's why I only wear black" Mistoffelees said darkly, and Tugger was not going to lie, the kid scared him. 

"Look, I live nearby, let me give you a clean shirt at least" he asked, and for a long moment Mistoffelees just looked at him, honey green eyes staring so intently that Tugger started to wonder if there was anything on his face or hair, like cheese. "Okay" it's the answer, and Tugger just smiles.

The walk to Tugger's place is short, three blocks away from Jenny's Cantina. Their hands brush through the whole path and Tugger wants to hold Mistoffelees hand, but he doesn't know if he should.

"You live with Munk and Demeter?" It's Mistoffelees question when they enter the apartament, and Tugger frowns "You've been here before?" He asks. When Mistoffelees just stares out the window, he gets the cue that it's a sensitive subject.

"I'm going to find you a clean shirt, you can take off yours if you want to, I'll just throw it in the washing machine"

Tugger wasn't ready to come back and find a shirtless Mistoffelees, but he did. The body of a dancer, Tugger noticed. Lean and thin, but muscular. Pale white skin stretched out through broad shoulders and chest that made Tugger stare for too long "The shirt?" Mistoffelees asked, hand out. With a sheepish grin, Tugger just tossed him the black t-shirt and watched him pull it on. Damn it, the kid was gorgeous even putting _on_ clothes.

"What's with the Curious Cat t-shirts?" Mistoffelees asked, frowning. It was his turn to find a sensitive subject, but he decides to say it, anyway "It's my band" he answered as he picked up the dirty shirt "Was my band" he corrects grimly.

Tugger's favorite place in Munk's apartament was the rooftop. With a nice corner couch, some tables and a view to the city, he could spend hours there. And it's where he takes Mistoffelees after the washing machine is set. There is another long moment of silence as they sit next to each other on the couch, and Tugger just watches Mistoffelees play with the hem of the too big t-shirt. If he pulled it too much, the top of his freackled shoulders and collarbone would appear, making Tugger's fingers itching to touch.

"I had a band for a few years called Curious Cat after I dropped out of college" Tugger starts, Mistoffelees eyes instantly on him. In the late afternoon light, they looked completely green "I was going for Sound Engineering and then decided college wasn't for me, I dropped out and started traveling around with my best friend Bomb" he explains "We travelled all round the UK and even got to the States, actually, but a guy kind of conned us there" Tugger shrugged, trying to look dismissive.

"This guy, McCavity, saw us play in a bar in New York and said he was from a record label, wanted to sign us. All he wanted was to actually rob all our money and documents, it took us a long time to be able to get everything back" 

For a moment there Tugger felt silly, naive, even, for having fallen for such a tale. He never really told this to anyone after he came back, not even his brother. All he said was that he grew tired of the road and wanted to come back home for awhile "Bomb stayed behind in New York, she met a girl and fell in love"

"I'm so sorry that happened to you" came Mistoffelees quiet whisper. His hand covered Tugger's one on the couch, Tugger just curled his and held Mistoffelees'. It felt warm. 

"I saw you dancing, you know" It's what Tugger says, smiling at Mistoffelees confusion "I went to the University one day to find Munk and I saw you there, dancing alone to Joni Mitchell" he laughs at Mistoffelees soft, surprised _oh!_

"You were wearing your starred scarf and to me you were one of the most beautiful things I had ever seen" Mistoffelees blushed, Tugger just smiled again, thumb softly stroking the hand he still held.

"I have been a dancer my whole life, I was a Dance major" Mistoffelees voice was a little breathless, Tugger didn't know if it was from the contact or the subject "Until last summer, when I torn the ligaments on my left knee apart. Demeter was there for me through the whole thing. Now I'm a Drama Major" he finished, eyes a little watery.

This time, Tugger didn't hesitate, pulling Mistoffelees in and holding him, trying to confort. Tugger felt as if their bodies molded perfectly together, and in the end, as he buried his nose in Mistoffelees hair and smelled mint and something sweet, he felt comforted too. The kiss, though, was the real treat. 

There is no telling who moved first, they just move _together_.

It's electric, magical, almost unreal. 

Hands hold cheeks.

Skin touch skin.

It feels like a lifetime and not enough at the same time. When it's over, they just start again. And again. And again. 

The silence, this time, is passed sharing kisses and small touches, noses gently rubbing before anyone speaks.

"Why was the last note a poem about cats?" Comes Mistoffelees question. Tugger just grins, and then laughs at Mistoffelees growing impatience. _Fuck, I'm already in_ , he thinks. They had a lot more in common than Tugger first imagined.

  
  
  



End file.
